


Clicked

by knaveofmogadore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Marriage Proposal, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: In a moment of domestic bliss, it just clicks.





	Clicked

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to finish something I worked hard on so I'm posting archived works in progress here to feel like I'm finishing something. This fic is circa 2015 and I wrote it for a friend from PJO Lives when it was still active. I only edited for punctuation and spelling.

In that moment it clicked for Ethan. His textbook laid open on his lap, but he hadn't read it in at least five minutes. Instead he had been staring at Pollux from the couch. A fond smile had fixated on his face and wouldn't leave. 

Pollux’s presence filled the kitchen as he attempted a new recipe. The apartment was filled with the smell of batter and sugar. His face was pinched in concentration as he eyeballed how much vanilla he was adding to the bowl in his arm, he blew a stray lock of blonde curl out of his face as he stirred. Ethan was mesmerized by the pinch around his purple eyes, the dollop of flour in his hair, the way those soft arms poured batter into the baking tray. This was it for him, he realized. Pollux was all he ever wanted, all he ever would want. 

The oven door slammed closed. As Pollux's satisfied, job-well-done smile spread, a question popped into Ethan’s mind. He waited until Pollux dropped his oven mitts on the counter before getting his attention. 

“Hey, Pollux?”

Pollux turned and raised his eyebrows at Ethan, a fond smile spreading across his face as well, “Yeah babe?”

Ethan took a deep breath and let it out, unable to keep the beaming grin from spreading and overtaking him, “Do you want to get married?”

Pollux froze, and his brow furrowed. Ethan saw the exact moment his mind grasped what Ethan had just said, the second it penetrated and nestled. Pollux beamed and shouted, “Yes!”

He crossed the room in several strides and stood in front of Ethan, hands on his hips, and smiled brightly. Ethan finally closed his neglected textbook and stood to throw his arms around his fiance. 

“I'll get you a ring later in the week, ok?”

Pollux snorted as he kissed his lover's neck, “I don't care, let’s just get eloped!”

Ethan chuckled and shook his head, “Are you kidding? Our friend's would kill us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weird that most of my old unpublished fics are rare pairs, huh?


End file.
